Deadly Flower
by Crappy Angel
Summary: Another psychopath story and this time, featuring Hanayo. The requested story of YayaSamuko. I don't really know how to do a summary for it but please enjoy. Rated M for loads of reason.


**A/N: Hello there, here's another story from the crappy author. I think I'm starting to earn a reputation for writing sloppy and crappy stories, am I right or am I right? Well my name is Crappy Angel so that's a given.**

 **Anyway, YayaSamuko here's the PsychoHanayo fanfic that you requested though its not that bloody. Its actually hard to turn Hanayo into a cute psycho like Kotori. What I mean is, Hanayo might look fragile but she's actually the hardest one to break among the Love Live! School idol project characters.**

 ***sigh* Enough with the reasons, its just because of my incompetence anyway.**

 **Without anymore further chats, I now present you Deathly Flower.**

 **X**

"Why did Kayo-chin called me to the rooftop at this time nya?" Rin asked to no one in particular as she climbs the flight of stairs leading to the rooftop. She reached the door and opened it.

"Oh, Rin-chan." Hanayo greeted her. She was wearing her eyeglasses and has a daisy on her right ear.

"Wow, that flower really suits you Kayo-chin!" Rin complimented her childhood friend.

"T-Thank you." Hanayo blushed.

"So, what did you want to talk about Kayo-chin?" Rin asked and approached her.

"The thing is..." Hanayo was blushing furiously.

"Are you alright Kayo-chin?"

"Y-Yeah. You see Rin-chan..." Hanayo grabbed the hem of Rin's blazer. The latter was really surprised about this.

"What is it Kayo-" without any warning, Hanayo suddenly leaned up and went for a kiss stealing Rin's first. Rin's mind went blank. She wasn't able to react in fact, she didn't know how to react at all and she felt like the time completely stopped. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Hanayo pulled back. She was as red as a ripe tomato.

"I-I love you Rin-chan. I've always loved you since we were little." Hanayo confessed but when she looked up at Rin, she was shocked to she her childhood friend's reaction. Rin was crying. Tears were streaming from her eyes down to her cheeks. "R-Rin-chan?"

"Why?" Rin's voice was trembling.

"Rin-"

"Why did you do that Kayo-chin?!" Rin screamed on her face. "Why?"

"Ri-"

 **SLAP**

Hanayo tried to say but Rin's hand found its way towards Hanayo's cheek. It caused her to lose her balance and she fell on her butt. She placed a hand over her stinging cheek and looked up towards Rin. Rin's expression was of pure anger and disgust.

"I love you as a friend and not like this. I didn't know you were like this! I hate you!" Rin shouted and ran away leaving Hanayo with her painfully red cheek.

"R-Rin-chan...hates me?" Hanayo was completely in shock. She stayed there for a few minutes until the bell rang indicating that the lunch break was now over. Brokenhearted, she returned to her homeroom. Rin wasn't there and so is Maki. She sat there and idly listen to the afternoon lessons. After a few hours, the bell rang signaling the end of all classes for that day.

Hanayo walked to the club room hoping that Rin will be there. She reached th School Idol Research Club room and immediately opened the door but Rin wasn't there. In fact, the only persons there were Eli and Nozomi. They seem to be discussing something. Both of them turned to Hanayo. Nozomi quickly averted her gaze while Eli approached the new comer.

"Can I have a word with you?" Eli asked with a serious expression.

 **X**

"Why did you did that?" Eli went straight to the point and Hanayo was taken aback.

"I-I..." Hanayo didn't know what to say first. 'I've always love Rin-chan ever since we were little. I was always scared and couldn't make a decision on my and I want to change that. I have to be brave. I will be brave for myself and for Rin-chan!' Hanayo was finally ready to be brave. "I did it because I love Rin-chan! I've always loved her more than just friend!" She declared. Eli was surprised by her outburst.

"Rin was crying really hard when she went to the club room earlier." Eli said and turned her back on Hanayo. "'I trusted her but she did that to me!' Was the only thing that Rin repeated over and over while crying. Maki was forced to skip the afternoon class just to help her calm down."

"Rin-chan is..." Hanayo fell on her knees. She made her childhood friend, no, her beloved Rin cry. She was really selfish and she didn't even think through what her actions will lead to.

"It's not natural for a girl to fall in love with another girl. In fact its really weird to have such a relationship. Everyone also think the same. Even Honoka was really disappointed with you. She said she didn't expect you to do something like that." What Eli said strucked her heart like a spear. Hearing those things really crushed her heart. Eli let out a disappointed sigh. "You better fix your self Hanayo." With that, Eli walked away leaving Hanayo on her knees at the rooftop. She stayed there for almost an our. It was already starting to get dark when she finally decided to just go home.

Hanayo got home and went straight to her room. She didn't even bothered to changed from her uniform and just went and sulked at the corner. She hugged her knees and started crying.

"Rin-chan hates me..." She mumbled as the memories of that afternoon went back to her. _'I hate you!'_ What Rin said to her kept repeating itself inside her head over and over.

'No. Rin-chan doesn't hate me. We've been together for as long as I can remember.' Hanayo tried to reason with herself.

 _ **'Are you sure about that?'**_ A dark voice suddenly echoed inside her head.

'No! Rin-chan will never hate me. She'll never do that!' Hanayo argued with the voice.

 _ **'But she said it clearly earlier. She said it clearly, that she hates you.'**_ The dark voice answered.

'But-'

 _ **'Then why not give her a call and see for yourself how disgusted she is.**_ ' Another Hanayo appeared in front of her. She looks exactly like Hanayo except that her hair was a few shades darker and her eyes were crimson. Hanayo lifted her head and pulled out her phone. She dialed Rin's number and placed the phone on her ear.

"I'll show you. Rin-chan isn't like that." Hanayo said and dark Hanayo just smile evilly. The phone rung a few times before someone picked it.

" _What do you want?!"_ Rin's angry voice blared through the phone's speaker.

"R-Rin-chan... I just..." Hanayo didn't know what to say and glance at Dark Hanayo. A smug smile was painted on her face. Hanayo quickly looked away. "I just want to ask how you feel about me..."

 _"How do I feel about you? You even have the nerves to ask that huh. Well listen to this very carefully_ Kayo-chin _. I-HATE-YOU!"_ And with that, Rin hanged up. Hanayo was speechless. Her phone slipped through her hand and fell on the floor. The other Hanayo approached her from behind and hugged her.

 _ **"I already told you my dear. She's disgusted with you. For her, your nothing but a dirty and disgusting freak."**_ She whispered at Hanayo's ear making the girl tremble.

"I-I..." Hanayo was starting to cry.

 _ **"And its not just Rin-chan. The rest are also disgusted and disappointed with you. Even Honoka-chan. The person who accepted you is now denying your existence."**_ Dark Hanayo licked her on the ear and Hanayo felt a chill run down her spine. She clutched her head and sat down into a ball position.

"Honoka-chan won't do that. She won't..." Hanayo was starting to break down. Dark Hanayo started walking towards the door but stopped a few steps away.

 _ **"There's no point of being with them. They just see you as a disgusting trash..."**_ Dark Hanayo said without turning towards Hanayo.

"No..."

 _ **"You're nothing to them..."**_

"No..."

 _ **"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan are disgusted with you..."**_

"No..." The voice of her darker self continues to echo inside her head no matter how hard she cover her ears.

 _ **"Even Umi-chan, Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan feels the same..."**_

"No!"

 _ **"But the worse of all..."**_ Hanayo's eyes went wide and the pupil of her eyes shrunk. _**"...that's right. The worse of all is Rin-chan."**_

"Please stop..."

 _ **"Rin-chan hates you so much. She really really hate you with all her guts."**_

"NO!"

 _ **"Hahahaha."**_ Dark Hanayo laughed evilly as her crimson eyes started to glow. _**"You know my dear, if you can have them with you..."**_ She glanced back at Hanayo over her shoulder as her visage started to fade. _**"...why not just kill them."**_ She completely disappeared as the door of Hanayo's room burst open and her mother rushed in.

"Hanayo my dear, what's wrong."

 **X**

 **The next day**

Hanayo was now walking alone on her way to school. Thanks to her mother, she was barely able to prevent herself from completely breaking last night. She was emotionally unstable but she decided to go to school. She was desperately clinging to a very thin string of hope that the situation will somehow turn for the better for her. She reached the flight of stairs leading to Otonokizaka Academy. She looked up and was shocked to see her dark self standing at the top of the stairs. Her crimson eyes were staring at her and a twisted smile was pasted on her face.

Hanayo stared at the girl but no one other than her seems to see her so she decided to just ignore her and continue walking. She reached the top of the stairs and walked past the girl.

 _ **"I wouldn't go to school if I were you..."**_ The girl said as Hanayo past through her. She looked back at the girl but she wasn't there anymore. Even though its hard, she just tried to shrug it off and continued walking to her classroom.

She reached the classroom just in time as the bell rang signaling the start of morning classes. Maki and Rin were both present but the whole day with neither of them talking to her. In fact, to Hanayo, it actually felt like they're trying to ignore her presence.

The final bell rang indicating that all the classes for the day is finally over. Hanayo decided to stay on her seat for about 30 minutes more.

 _ **"Waiting for someone?"**_ The dark version of Hanayo appeared and sat on the seat in front of her. What really affects her is the fact that the girl's voice seems to echo inside her head whenever she speaks and Hanayo has no means of blocking her voice.

Hanayo just stood up and wordlessly left the room.

 _ **"Going already?"**_ The other Hanayo pouted but Hanayo just ignored her and walked out of the room. _**"Still trying to fix the situation? Hahaha. Its futile I tell you."**_ The girl didn't followed her but her voice continued to echo inside her head.

Hanayo just ignored the voice and went straight to their club room. She opened the door but Eli was the only one there.

"Oh, Hanayo. Sorry but we don't have practice today. We had a meeting earlier and decided that we will have a training camp on Saturday. We'll meet at the train station. Be there on time alright." Eli said and started to gather her things and leave. She walked past Hanayo but stopped a few steps away from her. "I hope you fix yourself before the training camp. You can't continue being weird like that." With that said, Eli continue walking away.

Hanayo's knees trembled and finally gave way. She fell on her knee and tears started to form on her eyes.

 _ **"Told you so."**_ Dark Hanayo said in a mocking tone while leaning on the wall.

"I have no one with me..." Hanayo started to cry.

 _ **"You're wrong there dear. I'm here for your. I'll help you feel better. Just let me help you..."**_ The girl's dark voice echoed inside her mind and the last thin string of hope that she had been desperately clinging to had finally disappeared leaving her with nothing but despair.

"What should I do?" Hanayo asked the dark version of herself.

 _ **"If you can't have them with you..."**_

"Why not just kill them..." Hanayo said with a hollow voice. She finally reached her limit and started to broke down.

 _ **"That's right my dear. I'll give you the courage to do what you need to do. All you need to do is asked for my help and I'll be more than willing to lend you a hand all the way. I'll be always on your side."**_ The girl said continuing to feed Hanayo with venomous words to make sure that she will break beyond return.

"Thank you... Please... help me..." Hanayo finally lost herself. The other Hanayo chuckled evilly.

 _ **"Very well my dear. I will help you."**_ The evil Hanayo disappeared and Hanayo stood up and left to go home.

 **X**

 **Saturday 08:32**

Like what they agreed in the meeting without Hanayo, the gang met up at the train station. Even though they didn't include Hanayo at the meeting, they weren't _that_ heartless to not include her on the training camp. Right now, the everyone was already present except for Hanayo. Honoka and Maki along with the help of the rest was able to talk Rin down. They were able to convince Rin to give Hanayo a chance to explain herself. Eli even gave her word that Hanayo made a promise to give an apology even though the person in question didn't really made such promise just to be able to convince Rin. The tension within the group was really thick that everyone was really feeling uncomfortable. A few more minutes and the person they were waiting for finally showed up. She was wearing a casual attire consist of a blue leggings and yellow shirt and a pair of slippers.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Hanayo bowed in apology.

"That's fine. But more importantly, don't you have something else to say?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah..." Hanayo straightened herself. "Rin-chan, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I know that was uncalled for but I still did it and nothing can be done to correct that. You might not be able to trust me as fully as you used to but...but... I want to remain as your friend Rin-chan. We've been together since we were little and you're the closest friend I ever had... and... and I don't want that friendship to end. I know its hard for you but... but I hope you can give me a chance so that we can start over again." Hanayo gave an apologetic bow to Rin. Everyone was speechless, they didn't expect Hanayo to be _that_ forward but then again, it was better than never really trying. After a few minutes, Rin started to tear up.

"I'm also sorry for the things I said to you Kayo-chin. I hope we can start over again and fix our friendship." Rin gave Hanayo a tight hug and both of them started crying.

"Hmn... Yes we can Rin-chan." Hanayo returned the hug.

"Well, now that the issue has been taken cared of, how about we get going to our training camp. We haven't had a single practice for the last couple of days!" Honoka said. Rin and Hanayo released their hug and the latter turned to the others.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused you all." Hanayo said and bowed.

"No its fine. We're also sorry for giving you a cold shoulder." Maki waved her hand dismissively.

"Shall we get going? The train is going to leave us if we don't hurry up." Eli said and everyone pumped their fists in the air and shouted in unison.

 **"Yeah!"**

As everyone started to walk and head to the platform where they'll be waiting for their train, Hanayo pause for a few moments and looked at the others back. A glint of killing intent was visible in her eyes but it quickly vanished as quickly as it appears and her expression returned to a sweet and gentle one she usually have before following the others.

The train soon arrives and they all boarded and soon enough, they were now traveling. Their destination is a vacation house owned by the Nishikino family. It was a simple but grand vacation house in the mountain.

They got off the train at one of the stations and boarded a bus to the foot of the mountain. They then walked for about 10 minutes before they reached the house. The house was made out of mostly wood, it has a very simple but modern design and like the other vacation house owned by the Nishikino Family, the house was grand in terms of size. It was slightly bigger that the two vacation houses they went to.

"Wow! Its bigger than the others!" Honoka exclaimed causing Maki to sigh.

"Let's just get to work, we have a performance to worry about." Maki said and went inside. The girls just left their things inside the house and split to their sub units to do their work. Hanayo was with Kotori and Honoka. They decided to work near the river because it was more comfortable there. Rin, Umi and Nozomi went to the forest. Umi wanted to go to the mountain but Rin begged her not to, she doesn't want to repeat what happened last time and end up being forced to join Umi's mountain climbing expedition, again. Eli, Maki and Nico were left at the house because Maki needed the piano, Nico was more than happy about this because she was able to enjoy the luxurious atmosphere of the house.

While Honoka and Kotori were busy with the costume design, Hanayo went to the house to fetch her bag. She told the other that she needed her things and they didn't paid any mind about it. After getting her bag, she went back to their place near the river. When she arrived, Kotori was about to leave.

"Where are you going Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked and Kotori turned to her.

"Oh, Hanayo-chan. I was going for a walk to see it I can get any idea but Honoka is asleep inside.

'She's asleep? That would make things easier.' "I'll stay here and look after Honoka-chan, if that's alright." Hanayo offered and Kotori's expression lit up.

"Thanks Hanayo-chan. I'll be going the." Kotori waved and left for a walk. Hanayo went inside the tent and saw a sleeping Honoka, beside her was the pillow that Kotori always carry with her. Hanayo picked the pillow up and examined it.

"This should do the work." Hanayo said and went over to her sleeping group mate and covered her face with Kotori's pillow. Honoka tried to struggle to get the pillow off her face but Hanayo placed all her weight on it to prevent her group mate from freeing herself. The struggle went on with Honoka getting weaker as the seconds passed by and after more than a minute, Honoka's hands finally fell limp on her side but Hanayo wasn't satisfied by this. She continued covering Honoka's face with the pillow for about 5 minutes to make sure that she was good as dead. Hanayo removed the pillow, Honoka's face was bluish due to complete lack of air. Hanayo place her fingers on Honoka's wrist to check her pulse, there was none. "Good. Now to cover up..." She then turned the lifeless body of her group mate so that she was lying on her stomach and anyone who will see her will just think that she was sleeping soundly.

Hanayo got out of the tent just as Kotori was returning from her walk.

"Kotori-chan. How was your walk?" Hanayo greeted Kotori like nothing happened.

"I think I figure out a new design for our costume. Where is Honoka-chan?"

"She's still sleeping inside, I wanted to wake her up but I can't bring myself to." Hanayo answered and walked towards Kotori.

"We should wake her up so we can finish our costume." Kotori said and started walking towards the tent but she was only able to advance a few steps when Hanayo grabbed her from behind and forcefully twisted her head to the side snapping her neck in the process. Kotori's body instantly went limp and collapsed to the ground.

"Two down..." Hanayo said like she was just doing some house chores. She then dragged Kotori's lifeless body inside the tent and carefully positioned it beside Honoka so that they would look like they were just past asleep. "- six to go." She said and opened her bag and pulled out a serrated dagger and a Mark XIX Desert Eagle .50 Action Express and started walking towards the vacation house where the third years are.

She arrived at the house and went inside, she first went to the kitchen to get some additional things that she can use for her plan, not that a serrated dagger and a .50 cal semi-automatic pistol isn't enough. When she got inside the kitchen however, she saw Nico making something. Hanayo instinctively hid her weapons on her back. Nico noticed her and turned to her.

"Hanayo, what are you doing here?"

"J-Just here to get something. What about you Nico-chan, what are you doing here?" Nico turned to resume whatever she was doing. Hanayo pocketed her pistol but it was too large to be concealed completely, not that it matters, she'll be using the gun later anyway.

"Just making some snacks for Eli and Maki. How are things on your end?" Nico asked as she continue assembling the food unaware of the danger behind her.

"Wow you're really good at cooking Nico-chan." Hanayo complimented as she close the distance between her and her third victim.

"Of course I am. So, how are things-" Nico wasn't able to finish her sentence when Hanayo grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth and used the serrated dagger to cut open throat. Chunks of flesh was torn form her throat and blood was sprayed over the food Nico was preparing as the teeth of the serrated dagger brush through her neck. Hanayo wasn't satisfied by this and brushed the dagger against Nico's neck a few more times before letting go of her. Nico's body collapsed lifelessly on the floor as more than half of her neck was cut open and blood was gushing out of it, soon enough a puddle of blood was formed around Nico's body.

Hanayo dropped the blood and flesh covered dagger and took a large kitchen knife and left to look for the others. Her sleeves and hands were now covered with Nico's blood.

Hanayo made her way to the music area where the grand piano was located and found Maki there busy with the music sheets. She silently approached her prey and was about to got near Maki without being noticed.

Maki's eyes went wide and her irises shrunk when she felt an intense pain on her back as Hanayo's kitchen penetrated her.

"W-What..." Maki wasn't able to complete her sentence when her body went limp.

"Huh? That was fast." Hanayo said and was about to pull the knife out so she can stab Maki again but Eli's voice stopped her.

"Horosho..." Eli was trembling as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Hanayo pulled her gun from her pocket and aimed the gun at her but she was able to snap back to reality and react just in time to dodge as Hanayo fired the gun. The shot blew up a hole on the wall behind Eli, the former student council president made a run for it and Hanayo fire a few more shots at her one of hem hit her on the side of her abdomen area.

Eli crashed down the floor but immediately got up and run. She was trying to cover her bleeding side with her hand as she run to try and warn the others but Hanayo wasn't going to let that happen. Another distinctive gunshot was heard and a bullet went flying through the air at the speed almost twice the speed of sound and hit Eli's back but the former council president didn't gave up and still tried to run despite her heavy injury. Hanayo clicked her tounge and fired another shot at Eli hitting her at he shoulder causing her to collapse on the ground, her breathing was labored and her vision was swirling because of the intense pain she was feeling from her side, back and shoulder. Hanayo started walking towards her and she tried to crawl away from her but her body was too weak to do so.

"Any last word?" Hanayo asked and pointed the gun at Eli's head. The former student council president just glanced up and glared at her. Hanayo just sighed and pulled the trigger and a gunshot was heard. She knew her gun was out of bullet because the slide didn't returned to its proper position.

"Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan and Rin-chan are the only ones left." Hanayo said as reloaded her gun and started looking for the last ones on her list. Meanwhile, back in the vacation house, a certain redhead was groaning in pain.

"I can't... believe... t-that playing dead... will actually... work on her." She said between gritted teeth and pushed herself up ignoring the extreme pain on her back. She wanted to pull out the knife but she was unable to reach it. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number on it. "H-Hello..."

 **X**

Umi, Nozomi and Rin are now on their way to the vacation house, they were already finish with the lyrics but they were shocked with what they saw on their way back. Lying on the ground was Eli's bloodied and lifeless body.

"Eli-cchi!" Nozomi rushed to her friend's side. "Eli-cchi, Eli-cchi!" Nozomi shook her best friend but there was no response. She tried taking her pulse but there was none. Nozomi finally broke into a full blown cry as she hugged her friend as tight as she can.

"W-What should we do-" Rin's sentence was cut when she heard an audible thud from her side. She turned and saw Umi lying on the ground, she was pale as a chalk and her eyes were pure white. No doubt the student council vice president fainted out of pure shock.

"Oh, you there you guys are." A familiar voice got Rin and Nozomi's attention, they both turned to the source and saw Hanayo walking towards them with a large pistol at hand.

"W-What's happening here Kayo-chan? Were you the one who shot Eli-chan?" Rin asked as she took a few steps away from Hanayo.

"Yeah, I'm the one who did that." Hanayo casually answered like it was the most common thing to do.

"You... You'll pay for this!" Nozomi screamed and charged at Hanayo, the latter just raised her gun and shot Nozomi at the abdomen. Nozomi instantly collapsed at the ground.

"That won't do Nozomi-chan." Hanayo said and pointed the gun at the fallen senior, nozomi just glared at her.

"You're broken..." Nozomi said with a hostile tone before turning to Rin. "Rin-chan run!" She shouted and Rin made a run for it as a gunshot was heard.

"You won't get away." Hanayo said but someone tackled her and tried to take the gun from her, it was Umi.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Rin." Umi said as she and tried to take the gun from Hanayo. The former got the latter pinned on the ground and both of them are giving all their strength to take possession of the gun. The two continued wrestling for the gun until a gunshot was heard followed but a deafening silent. Both of them were silent for a moment until Umi went limp and collapsed over Hanayo. The latter pushed the former off of her.

"Yeah sure..." Hanayo stood up and aimed her gun at Umi's head and pulled the trigger. "Now its just Rin-chan." She started walking towards the direction Rin went to.

 **X**

Maki was trying to walk out of the house but she was getting weaker and weaker as the minutes go by. Her vision was becoming blurry and her body was becoming heavier, a few more steps and her knees finally gave out and she collapsed to the cold floor.

"I should... call them..." Maki said as she pulled her phone and went through her contact list, Rin's number was the first one she saw and she immediately pushed the call button. Rin's phone rung a few times before someone picked it up.

"Hello Maki-chan, where are you? Are you alright." Rin asked her, fear was evident in her voice but Maki didn't paid any attention to this. She only have a limited time remaining and she could feel that.

"R-Rin... listen carefully. Hanayo is... Hanayo is going around... and killing us..." Maki paused to catch her breath, the effects of severe blood loss was starting to get to her. "-go to the... foot of the mountain. You should... be safe there, I already called... for help..." Maki's eyes were now closed and her breathing was becoming weaker. It was getting even harder to for any word.

"Maki-chan what are you saying? I'm going to get you, where are you right now?" The sound coming from the other line indicates that Rin was running.

"Rin listen to me!" Maki shouted causing her to cough up blood, blood splattered on her phone screen. "Please Rin just go, you need to go. Meet with the... help that I called... I'll be waiting for you..."

"A-Alright! Wait for me Maki-chan, I'll go get help. Just stay where you are alright." Rin said over the line.

"I'll be waiting... Rin-chan." Maki said and she hanged up. She opened her eyes to look at the wallpaper of her phone. The wallpaper was a picture of the nine of them. Maki focused her vision on Rin who was beside her at the picture and was posing with her signature cat pose. "I'm sorry Rin, you won't listen... to me other... wise..." Maki gave her last breath and finally closed her eyes, her phone was still in her hand and the screen died just a few moments after Maki closed her eyes.

 **X**

Rin continued running and eventually reached the main road but there wasn't anyone waiting there. The help that Maki called was obviously wasn't there. She decided to continue walking was stopped by a gun shot echoing and a bullet narrowly missing her, a few strands of her hair fell. She snapped her head towards the direction and saw Hanayo standing about 50 meters away from her gun pointed at her.

"Kayo-chin, why are you going this?" Rin asked as she took a few steps back.

"Why am I doing this? Did you really asked why am I doing this?!" Hanayo screamed at Rin. Her grip at her gun tightened and her hands were trembling. "Very well then, I'll tell you why. I confessed my love for you Rin-chan, but you rejected me. And not only you but everyone else. You all treated me like a trash!" Hanayo was now panting

"But we didnt-"

"Don't you dare play dumb Rin-chan, don't you dare!" Hanayo screamed. "Eli-chan even told me that I was weird. I tried to understand you all but you continued to push me away. Then a voice told me, if I can't have you all with me-"

Hanayo's sentence was cut by a siren, then a police van pulled over and armed police personnel got out of the vehicle and pointed their guns at Hanayo.

"Drop your weapon now!" One of the officers shouted. Hanayo turned to them and lowered her gun slightly. She stared at them and neither of the two sides made a move. The tension hanged in the air and rapidly went up. Hanayo turned her attention back to Rin, the former's expression shocked the latter. Hanayo's eyes were filled with killing intent and a dark, twisted smile was pasted on her face. She lowered her gun a little more.

"If I can't have you all with me..." Hanayo said and raised her gun again and pointed it at Rin. "-why not just kill you all!" Hanayo shouted but she wasn't able to fire when the police officers opened fire at her.

"Kayo-chin! Please stop! Don't shoot her!" Rin pleaded and the officers obeyed. Hanayo dropped her gun and fell on her knees before collapsing face first to the ground. "Kayo-chin..." She collapsed on her knee as she looked at her bloodied friend lying in front of her. "This can't be happening..." Rin mumbled before losing her consciousness. All the things that happened were too much for her. The officers immediately rushed to her side to check on her. They slip into two groups, the first group went to the vacation house and the second group took Rin to the nearest hospital.

 **X**

 **Aftermath**

The police went to investigate the scene. The remains of Koizumi Hanayo, the primary suspect was brought to a nearby funeral parlor. On their way to the vacation house, they saw the bodies of Sonoda Umi, Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli. All three of them have several gunshot wounds. The body of Nishikino Maki was found near the entrance of their families vacation house, I knife was embedded on her back. The cause of her death was severe blood loss caused by internal and external bleeding. The body to be found was that of Yazawa Nico's, neck neck was ruptured and the weapon was found just beside her. Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori's bodies were found together near a river. The cause of Kousaka's death was suffocation while the cause of Minami's death was a major trauma on her neck particularly on her spinal column.

Hoshizora Rin survived the massacre but she suffered a psychological breakdown and is now undergoing mental treatment.

The police tried to hide the incident as per request of the families of the victims but they were unable to due to the popularity of μ's. The news eventually broke out and all the supporters of the said idol group were devastated. The students of Otonokizaka Academy were the ones most affected, not only that they were their schoolmates, they were also the ones to saved the school from shutting down. A-RISE also expressed their deepest condolences for their rival group. The funeral of the members were held a week after the incident.

 **Two months later**

A certain brunette was standing in front of Honoka's grave. She was wearing the uniform of UTX academy.

"I wish I was able to confess how I felt for you but I didn't had a chance to." A single tear fell from her eyes as she turned to leave.

 **X**

 **Clarification: I would like to clarify that I am not against any type of relationship. I just used is as a catalyst to get the plot going. I actually support any type of relationship may it be yuri or yaoi and to prove that point, I'll be writing a lemon fanfic staring Yukiho and Alisa. Please do look forward to it.**

 **A/N: thanks for reading the story. I know, I know. It's not even worth reading. I'm not proud of this story honestly. I'm actually beginning to question my self if I'm really capable of writing a proper psycho story. I mean I actually have a lot of visualization of lots of scenes for psychos but I lack te ability to properly describe them. Well, anyway, I would like to give my deepest thanks to the ones who read this story despite its sloppiness, I would also like to apologize to YayaSamuko because of this disappointing excuse of a story.**

 **Regardless of that, please do leave a review, any thing is welcome.**

 **Thanks again everyone. See you all next time.**


End file.
